


My Pocket Feels a Little Too Heavy (My Heart Has Skipped Two Too Many Beats)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I May Be Biased, its worth every one of the 174 words, just pls read it, just read it for the fluff and the gay, listen here trini is a smol gay with a big heart for her Pink Ranger okay, this is so short it has no summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: This was a short exercise to get rid of my writer's block, I hope you like it, haha. I came up with it in like, two minutes then spent the better half of a day thinking about how to polish it. The exercise goes: write a one sentence story about a moment in time involving either a character study or revealing plot. If you like this, drop some prompts and I'll make a series.





	My Pocket Feels a Little Too Heavy (My Heart Has Skipped Two Too Many Beats)

Trini grew up in a religious household, and though she's not particularly religious now (outside of the instances when Kimberly makes her see stars and all she wants to do is worship the goddess crawling back up Trini's body to kiss her, smug grin gracing her face), she's not entirely thankless for it, because once upon a time Mami June sat Trini down and said "when you find someone who loves you like God so loved the world - sacrificially and unconditionally, mi hija, you marry them", and as Trini sits on a blanket by the ledge upon which Kim tugged her off of so many years ago, her pocket a little heavier than usual, occupied by her yellow coin and a little velvet box, watching Kim dance and sing facing the setting sun, she knows that if ever there was a person who embodies the love of a God she's not even sure she believes in, it's the woman before her with the galaxy in her eyes that she's about to propose to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short exercise to get rid of my writer's block, I hope you like it, haha. I came up with it in like, two minutes then spent the better half of a day thinking about how to polish it. The exercise goes: write a one sentence story about a moment in time involving either a character study or revealing plot. If you like this, drop some prompts and I'll make a series.


End file.
